


Slip of the Tongue

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Thomas wears his heart on his sleeve.





	Slip of the Tongue

“I’m so in love with you.”  
  
He shouldn’t have said it, put more pressure on her shoulders than she already felt while in his company; but his heart had a will of its own as he brushed back some stray jet black strands away from her forehead, past her cheek, and tucked them behind her ear to observe the bonfire’s flames simmering in the depths of her ebony eyes – all of it accompanied by that flirtatious and adoring smile she wore only for his blue gaze.  
  
Yet the words robbed them both of the calm brought on by the excited crowd and gentle breeze coming off the ocean’s wave to brush their warm skin.  
  
Everyone assumed he would be a master with women, yet he was used to rejection – the women he really wanted were unavailable to him. He was supposed to understand the rules with Sage, accept their relationship as a well-kept secret; but he may have ruined it all by being honest, confessing feelings that he had no right to impose upon her.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Thomas bowed his head, wanting to disappear into the sand he leaned on, and tried to avoid her stunned eyes, “I shouldn’t have said that—”  
  
“…I love you too.” Her response caused his eyes to jump up and meet hers, suddenly aware of the sad smile staining her lips, “That’s kind of our problem.”  
  
Sitting up and scooting closer to her, he tried not to appear too excited as she looked away, “It doesn’t have to be a problem…it could be—fate.”  
  
“In what world?” Her eyes struck his, her tone thick with bitterness and frustration, “When have either of us known love to make anything work? Conquer the multitude of problems that two people bring into a relationship?”  
  
“We don’t have to do anything the way they did. We’ve been doing our own thing so far.”  
  
“Do you realize we almost had a complete meltdown two seconds ago? It’s a friggin’ miracle that I’m still sitting here and not running back towards my suite.”  
  
“It’s because you know me, and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Thomas enjoyed the thoughtful expression she wore due to the truth of his words, “Sage, I won’t change anything about what we’re doing. As far as my family’s concerned, I just got a place down here to get away from the endless Forrester Creations drama.”  
  
“Okay,” Sage pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her legs and trying not to smile, “then what do you want from me?”  
  
“Like you don’t know.” His response caused her to smile as his strong arms wrapped around her and easily pulled her onto his lap, her head thrown back with laughter; once his kisses on her shoulder had settled her amusement, their eyes met and his voice became soft, “I want to be able to tell you I love without worrying you’ll run away.”  
  
“…okay.” Sage’s agreement was proof that her heart was as willful as his.


End file.
